


The tears of an A.N.G.E.L

by randomperson454



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A.N.G.E.L organisation, And I am definitely NOT gonna write smut. Bleh!, BTW I suck at tags and summaries, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Marinette has younger sisters, NO SMUT!!!! WHATSOEVER NO EW NO!!!, Soz but I'm 13, The tears of this A.N.G.E.L, again. soz, crying blood, mildish swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomperson454/pseuds/randomperson454
Summary: A miraculous ladybug fanfic. Focused of Marinette (Badass Marinette) and her life. You'll have to read it to fin out but it is kinda like a spy/organisation type thing. you'll see. I suck at writing summaries.





	The tears of an A.N.G.E.L

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Chat in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039128) by [PinkSapphireAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSapphireAngel/pseuds/PinkSapphireAngel). 



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, all the characters and some of the plot belong to Thomas Astruc and PinkSappireAngel.
> 
> Hi guys,  
> I'm 13, and this is my first fanfic........ever....... so please be gentle!!  
> If you could give me feedback on my work though that would be great, I'm looking to improve this, and if you have ideas for next chapters leave a comment. Also, the notes at the bottom should explain somethings that won't be clarified in the chapter.  
> Enjoy (hopefully)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is stressed, and Chloe is being a bitch. BTW read the general notes at the end for information that may or may not be clarified in the fanfic.

It was a horrible day in Paris, France. It was freezing, pouring with rain, and the wind was howling. The streets were deserted, and the birds were no longer singing their beautiful lilting tune. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng strolled through the gates of Collège Françoise Dupont with her best friend Alya, seemingly oblivious to the cold and rain.

"Aren't you cold girl? I'll never understand how, underneath that raincoat, you can walk around in shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of winter! In the pouring rain to! It's freezing!" Alya was asked, for the third time that morning.

"Nah, not really. Thanks to my training, temperatures don't really bother me anymore." Marinette replied. 

"I know, I know, but still, it's impossible in my mind." the ombre-haired girl sighed. She was wearing layer upon layer of warm clothing, and she was still cold!

Marinette, meanwhile, could understand her train of thought. Literally everyone else was dressed in jackets and coats, and trying to warm their various numb body parts, but not her. True to form, she was going round in short-sleeved clothes that she had designed. On particularly cold day, everyone looked at her like she was crazy! But she had been through a rigorous training program while training to be an A.N.G.E.L agent, and could withstand extreme temperatures. It had stuck.

Once inside, Marinette shrugged off her shoulder bag, sighing as she did so. The A.N.G.E.Ls held a meeting the previous night, and she didn't collapse into bed until the early hours of the morning. She'd gotten very little sleep, and she had billions of other things she needed to get done that day. One of them was school. Unfortunately, it was a requirement by law, and it would be at least another six hours until she could attend to the other things on her list of things to do. 

Marinette was a very pretty girl, with her midnight blue hair and bluebell eyes. She was no longer clumsy, every movement graceful and purposeful, and she gave of a positive vibe.

Most of the time.

She loved designing, and even designed her own clothes. She was kind, was passionate and stood up for what she believed in, and did not take crap. At all. To top it off, and as much as she tried to deny it, she was the most popular girl in school. She was nice to everyone, always had time to listen, and was known for standing up to Chloe when the brat was on the rampage. She greeted everyone by name as they walked through the hallways, and was met with friendly replies, a few even gushing about the fact that she had even noticed them, or commented on her change of hairstyle. Today she was running a bit late, and her hair, which was usually kept back by either pig tails or a low ponytail, was left loose, the soft waves framing her petite face. Her appearance gave her an ethereal look, enhanced by the fact that it was all natural beauty. She wore no makeup, had no fake eyelashes or anything of the sort, but she was still very beautiful. There was no doubt about that.

"Girl, you must be the purest person on earth. How do you have the time and patience to put up with other people's bullshit?" Alya questioned as they finally entered the class.

"They needed my help Alya, what did you expect me to do?" she replied. 

"Ignore them and move on, or say you're busy and you really have to keep moving. Which you do. Their problems don't have to be your problems, you know. You bring that upon yourself. I mean, it's not like they know your secret." Alya chided gently.

Marinette sighed. "Yeah I know. But it's part of being an A.N.G.E.L, especially for an A.N.G.L.E agent like me. And now I've kind of committed to it, you know? I can't just stop out of the blue."

"Yes, you can. Like I said before, it's not like they know you're an A.N.G.E.L." Alya said bluntly.

"Look, Alya, can we just drop it for now? A.N.G.E.L had a meeting last night that didn't end till fucking 3am, and I'm really tired." she confessed, half-pleaded.

"Fine, but you really need to learn to take care of yourself as well, you know that right?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

She flopped down into her seat, and tried her best to cover up her inner-turmoil by completing her routine of getting her books out, talking to everyone, before finally settling down and diligently taking notes. What really sucked was the fact that, at school, only three people knew she was an A.N.G.E.L. Alya, and her two younger sisters, Mel and Maddie. Other than that, no one would understand if she started taking her frustration out on them. If wasn't fair of her. Marinette knew that. But, sometimes, it just got on her nerves.

Like today.

One of her sisters, Mel, sent a tendril of thought towards her. _How are you doing?_ She asked gently. Mel knew her older sister had been up late the previous night, and was bound to be grumpy today. _Fine_ , she answered curtly. Regretting it instantly, she reached out to her sister, who was sitting a couple of rows behind her. _I'm sorry. It's just, with the meeting last night I'm kinda.....well...y'know._ Marinette waited anxiously for a response, hoping she hadn't offered her younger sis. _That's ok. I understand, that meeting last night **really** sucked. _ Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. _Thanks for being so understanding. Talk to you at lunch?_

_Yeah, talk to you then._

Alya looked over, and took in the sight of Marinette's furrowed brow. 

"Girl, you need to calm down. You sure you don't want to head to the nurses office? I could cover for you if you need."

Snapping back to reality, she replied, "Alya, you're the best, but I don't think the nurses office is going to do anything. I guess I'll just have to settle for checking the clock every fifteen minutes until the end of the school day." She sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but I'll be watching youuuuuu!" her best friend teased.

Marinette plastered on a fake smile and went back to her work. The thing is, she didn't even want the school day to end! She had a huge case that she was working on to attend to after school, and she figured that she'd be pulling yet **another** all-nighter.

She sighed.

It was going to be another long, long day.

 

The time dragged by slowly, and by the end of lunch break, she was almost falling asleep. When she returned to class, she nearly collapsed into her seat, with her head coming to rest rather heavily on her hand. Today had nearly pushed her to the breaking point, and it wasn't even finished yet! She zoned out yet again, and when she noticed, dragged her mind back to her conversation with Alya. "Are you sure you're ok girl?" she was asking. "I mean, I know you said that you didn't want to go to the nurses office, but you've been half-asleep all day! And if I'm right, you've left your jumper in homeroom," she said, giggling at her raven-haired friend when she saw her expression. 

"Shit," Marinette cursed under her breath.

Leaving her bag behind, she struggled out of her seat and started down the steps towards the door. It was just her luck though, that she bumped into the school bully, 'her highness' Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe thought she was better than everyone and anyone, and most people didn't have the guts to stand up to her. She would usually get her way to, as not even the teachers would stand their ground, for fear that she would pull the 'I'm the daughter of the mayor' car and get them fired.

No one, that is, but Alya, her two sisters, Maddie and Mel, and, more importantly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng herself.

Chloe, however, did not seem to be disheartened by this. In fact, she seemed to target these select people even more, especially Marinette. Marinette did **not** take crap, especially **her** crap, and refused to be put down by Chloe, often retaliating with her own insult. So bumping into Chloe, on this particular day, was bound to end badly.

Chloe had her shit-eating grin on her face, and if her sisters and Alya looked like they might rip the blonde to shreds already, Marinette would certainly would be no better.

"Oh look, what do we have here, it's the bitchy class frump." Chloe's voice rang out, turning heads.

The battles of wit between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chloe Bourgeois were legendary, and definitely not something to miss.

"Shove off Chloe, I don't have time for this right now." she answered, trying to stay calm. Usually she could take the teasing, but today she was just plain exhausted, and only wanted Chloe to leave her alone.

But when she tried to side-step the girl who taunted her, she found her path was blocked. Chloe had moved in her way.

"Oh I think you do." the girl said arrogantly.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, and fixed her with a glare, struggling to stay calm. "I am running on less than three hours of sleep. If you don't want to be thrown across the room, I suggest that you suck it up and sit down."

She let out an almost inhuman growl as her path was blocked yet again. "I said, **_Move_** , Chloe, or I will **make** you." She hissed slowly, seething with barely suppressed rage.

Her younger sisters, Mel and Maddie, reached out with their minds, seeing that she was going to do something stupid, and frantically tried to get her to calm down. Even Alya looked a little unsure. But Marinette was to far gone. Meanwhile, Chloe still seemed oblivious, and so, rather stupidly, the bratty girl opened her mouth again.

"You can't make **me** , you don't have the right. I can make **you** move though, so get out of my way or my daddy will hear about this!"

To her credit, as soon as she uttered the words, she seemed to realise that she had made a mistake. Because Marinette didn't respond for a few seconds. And after a statement like that, she was **never** quiet. The ravenette girl had seemingly lost all anger, however her sisters, being empaths, could tell her anger was only growing. She was frowning, obviously thinking hard, when she seemed to come to a conclusion.

She turned to Chloe, her usually soft bluebell eyes cold and hard, and she spat, "You know what? Forget about my jumper, it's time you knew who you're dealing with, you little **bitch**."

Around the room, exactly three pairs of eyes widened. This time, two tendrils of thought reached out, asking her if she was sure about it. That she had kept her secret for so long. A few cautionary words from Alya.

"Mari, are you sure?" The words were spoken cautiously.

 "Yeah. I've kept this secret for years, it's probably about time they know."

 

"What do you mean?" Several people asked.

 

She didn't respond.

 

By now, Chloe was just confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. Again.

"You'll see." She answered, a sly smirk gracing her features.

Shouldering her way past a puzzled Chloe, she locked the door to the classroom, and made her way to stand in-front of the teacher's desk, giving it's occupant, Madame Bustier, an apologetic glance. Addressing the quiet whisper's at the back, she raised her voice. "Hey you guys! Shut the **FUCK** up and listen to me!"

Now that she had all eyes on her, she turned back to Chloe, her voiced deadly, and laced with smugness.

"As I said before, it's time you knew who you were dealing with bitch."

 

Chloe wisely kept silent.

 

Turning back to the class, she adopted a slightly softer tone. "And guys, I'm sorry that I've kept this secret as long as I have. Especially you Nino and Adrien, as my friends I should have told you sooner, I hope this doesn't, y'know, destroy anything." She said with a lopsided grin.

Taking a deep breath, she addressed the class one final time before she revealed her secret. "Before I start, I would just like to thank Maddie, Mel, as well as angel agents 2001 and 0893, for keeping my secret safe." Two unnoticed boys at the back respectfully inclined their heads, and, while still unsure, her sisters also inclined their heads.

"Okay guys," she began again. "You can ask questions at the end, should you feel so inclined, but just...don't.....freak out."

She was about to launch herself into her secret, when she realised that Chloe was still standing.

"Chloe. I strongly advise that you sit down quickly, before I take Alya up on her promise to strangle you."

Chloe sat down.

Marinette took a deep breath, the air thick with anticipation.

 

"You all know about the A.N.G.E.L organisation right?" She began. A few nods later, she continued.

Stating rather bluntly, she said: "Uh, I don't really know how else to tell you this, so......."

She glanced at Alya, remembering her reaction when she first told her. If her reaction was positive, shouldn't the rest of the class be able to accept her? 

Encouraged, she forged on: "I'm A.N.G.E.L agent 0001. Captain of the Black Op's team, and soon to be the leader of the **entire**  A.N.G.E.L organisation."

 

Chloe scoffed. "Prove it! As if you, Marinette, the school klutz and bakery kid, could be and angel agent!"

 

Marinette leaned down slowly, keeping eye contact with the blonde the entire time.

She slipped her hand inside her boot, and brought out one of her many concealed weapons.

 

Which, on this occasion, was a knife.

She started twirling it absent-mindedly between her fingers, staring Chloe down.

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

"Satisfied?"

 

 

The room was silent.

 

 

And then someone laughed.

 

Laughed!

 

Unsure as to what this meant, she turned towards the sound, which apparently was coming from Nino. She had been great friends with the music-loving boy since they had met in their first year of high school. The guy was clutching his stomach as wave upon wave of never-ending laughter filled the room. "Hahaha...Chloe...hahaha...you're so...ha...dead......hahaha." He managed to say, gasping. This brought a chuckle from Alix when she realised where he was coming from.

Turning to Adrien, and seeing that he was still confused, Nino explained.

"Surely you've her the stories about A.N.G.E.L agent 0001. The ones about the agent who isn't know publicly, but is rumoured to be someone who is vicious, kickass, amazing with all kinds of weapons. In terms of status, she is quite literally, and legally, above everyone in the entire country! Above the police, above Ladybug and Cat Noir, and most importantly, above Miss Chloe here and her dad. Marinette, IS agent 0001."

Adrien's face dawned with understanding. Then a second realisation followed, and he frowned.

"Mari, did you say: Captain of the Black Op's team?"

Nino processed this, then said, "Holy shit. He's right! Mari, you're the captain of the BLACK OP'S TEAM?"

"Um...Yes?" was the reply.

 

 

 

 

Chloe looked petrified. 

 

And for good reason.

 

 

 

 

Because now Marinette had a shit-eating grin of her own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm let me know through the comments what you think. Btw this is my first fanfic, but I'm posting it months after this chapter was actually finished, so please be gentle. And ideas for next chapters would be greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.G.L.E stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Enlighteners of Life. They are a humanitarian group, far above police in terms of authority. In this, all A.N.G.E.Ls are actual angels, which is why they have powers. All angels have different powers, and powers depend on your family, and usually aren't too powerful. The Dupain-Chengs are special though, and in the case of Marinette, Maddie, and Mel, they are all empaths, meaning they can sense the feelings of others, all have abilities telepathically (can talk with their minds, can read other's (that don't have that power) minds). Also, in case it wasn't clear, all three of the Dupain-Cheng sisters are A.N.G.E.Ls. Maddie and Mel work in the medical area, and Marinette is Captain of the Black Ops team. One last thing, when Marinette uses her power too much, she cries blood(the reason for which will be revealed later on). The rest should be revealed later on in the story.


End file.
